<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>мα∂ ϲιτγ by drunk_on_yuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920025">мα∂ ϲιτγ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta'>drunk_on_yuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Original Female Character(s), Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, Switch Lee Taeyong, Switch Suh Youngho | Johnny, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Triple Penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at you, always so good for us Princess"<br/>"Cos I love you"<br/>"We love you too babygirl"</p><p>Or</p><p>When 22-year-old Bae Jooseon first met Jaehyun, Johnny, and Taeyong she had no idea just how much they would change her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>мα∂ ϲιτγ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I first met Jaehyun, Johnny, and Taeyong I had no idea just how much they would change my life. For the better, mind you; there was nothing bad that came from associating with them, at least not in my opinion. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me take you back a couple years, back to when all this started.</p><p> </p><p>It's a cold and rainy day. I've just finished the last of my exams for the term and am heading to the little coffee shop near the university for a celebration ice cream.</p><p>I'm supposed to be meeting my best friend Taeyun there, but she cancelled last minute so I'm alone. I don't mind it too much, as I am generally rather introverted anyway. Taeyun always claims that my shyness is the reason I haven't met my soulmate yet, but that makes no sense and she knows it. Finding your soulmate has nothing to do with whether you can approach people or not. In fact, Taeyun's older brother Taeil discovered his soulmate when they were sitting on opposite sides of the football stadium. </p><p>I enter the coffee shop, and greet the barista, who happens to be another of my few friends: Nakamoto Yuta.</p><p>"Hi Yuta!"</p><p>"Hey Jooseon. How'd exams go?"</p><p>I sigh. "Draining, but I feel good about them." Speaking of exams... "How are you here right now?" I ask him. "Didn't you have exams too?" He smiles brightly, and I can't help but smile back. </p><p>"Professor Jeong's husband owns the shop, and he was able to help me re-arrange my exam schedule so it didn't interfere with my hours." I roll my eyes. Of course.</p><p>"You're such a teacher's pet." I tease. He sticks his tongue out childishly, and I giggle.</p><p>We joke around for a few moments more, then I give Yuta my order and walk toward the corner table I usually sit at. Once settled, I remove my laptop from my backpack and turn it on. Yuta has my ice cream ready a couple minutes later and I eat it while catching up on a drama I've recently become obsessed with. </p><p>Once my ice cream is gone and I have finished the episode I'm on, I begin to pack up. As I am about to pick up my backpack, however, I feel a sharp burn on my left wrist. I hiss at the sudden pain and bring my wrist up to examine it. Three sets of initials are engraved on my skin in looping cursive:</p><p>
  <em>J.J. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>S.J.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L.T.</em>
</p><p>I gape at the letters as my mind begins to process exactly what this means. My soulmates are nearby, and not only that, I apparently have three!! I've <em>never</em> heard of this kind of thing happening. I know people can have more than one soulmate, but the most I've ever heard of is two soulmates to one person and that is only because it happened to Yuta. </p><p>I glance around the coffee shop, looking for three people somewhere around me. The bell over the shop door tinkles, and I turn to look. My jaw drops open in shock, and I shut it quickly. </p><p>Entering the coffee shop are three young men, about my age, and they are the most gorgeous human beings I've ever seen in my life. Yuta calls out, asking what they want, but they ignore him and walk toward me instead. I think my heart is going to explode from how fast its beating. </p><p>They arrive at my table and stop, all three staring at me with what appears to be a mixture of surprise and relief. I notice that two of them are quite tall, while the third is somewhat closer to my height. It is the tallest man, who has reddish-brown hair, that speaks first.</p><p>"Hi." His voice is rich and velvety, a wide smile settling on his full lips as he speaks. "My name is Seo Johnny." Something clicks in my head. <em>S.J. Seo Johnny. </em>He is one of my soulmates.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Bae Jooseon." I reply, shaking Johnny's hand. </p><p>The shortest of the three speaks up next, his hair a becoming shade of pink. "Hi Jooseon, I'm Lee Taeyong." His tone is a bit higher and holds a bit of raspiness, and the smile that blooms across his face changes his expression from <em>intimidating</em> to <em>cute as fuck.</em> I find myself wanting to coo over him. </p><p>I am pulled from my thoughts when the third man speaks, running a hand through hair that is fading from emerald to black. "And I'm Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun's voice is easily the deepest of the three, with a buttery smoothness that makes me shiver. I can almost imagine him whispering all manner of naughty things in my ear. I quickly quell the thought before it goes any further. </p><p>Slowly, I turn my wrist so they can see the tattoo-like initials imprinted there. "Looks like we're soulmates." I say simply, watching as smiles light up their faces.</p><p>"Indeed it does." Johnny replies.</p><p>"We'd really like to know more about you." Taeyong breaks in eagerly. "Would you be comfortable having dinner with us this evening?" </p><p>I need no prompting to agree wholeheartedly. "Yes, I'd love that." </p><p>Jaehyun's eyes disappear as his smile widens. "Wonderful. Will 6:30 work for you?" </p><p>I nod, and give them my dorm room number when they insist on picking me up. Then they leave, walking slowly as though they are reluctant to leave me. As they walk out the door, Taeyong turns and gives me a small wave, which I quickly return. </p><p>Once they are gone, Yuta turns, eyeing me skeptically. "The hell just happened?" He asks.</p><p>"They're my soulmates." I tell him, holding up my wrist.</p><p>Yuta's eyes go wide. "I'm almost jealous." He teases. "Those guys are hot as fuck!!"</p><p>I laugh. "They're mine, so get over it, rainbow boy." I shoot back. </p><p>The nickname sends him into gales of laughter, and I can't help but join in.</p><p>When we finally manage to calm down, I don my backpack, say goodbye to Yuta, and return to my dorm so I can begin getting ready for my date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone!!! Last night I had a rather........steamy........dream about myself and these three. It was one of the rare dreams that I remember after waking up, so I thought "why not turn it into a story?" And thus Mad City was born. </p><p>Hope you guys like it!! Feel free to comment and/or leave kudos, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>